Una Guerra Interminable: Serpientes Contra Leones
by Arrudnim
Summary: Dos bandos lideran la batalla oficial entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los Merodeadores 2.0 contra La Banda de Slytherin. Leones contra serpientes. ¿El objetivo? La Copa de las Casas. Pero nadie dijo que sería una guerra limpia... Y en medio de esta guerra, hay espacio para la amistad, el drama... y el amor. ¿Cómo terminara esto?
1. Los Leones y sus Sueños

**Los Leones y sus Sueños**

La Madriguera estaba inundada de caos, como de costumbre. Al tener siete hijos, una decena de nietos y un buen grupo de amigos, Molly y Arthur Weasley se habían acostumbrado al barullo que todos causaban en las reuniones.

Todo el clan Weasley estaba reunido. También habían acudido algunos amigos de los chicos, así como los Longbottom y los Scammander. Faltaba una semana para regresar a Hogwarts y todos disfrutaban de los pocos días de libertad que quedaban. Las mujeres se encontraban en la cocina, ayudando a preparar la comida, mientras los hombres preparaban las mesas en el jardín.

Los jóvenes se encontraban por todos lados: en los diversos cuartos, en el extenso jardín, incluso en el cobertizo, donde Arthur Weasley guardaba todas las cosas _muggles_ que tanto le gustaban. A veces, los señores Weasley se preguntaban qué había pasado con sus pequeños nietos, cómo habían crecido tan rápido. Ahora, los mayores rondaban en los veinte años, mientras que los menores iban a iniciar su cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

Claro, que no todos estaban juntos. Con el paso del tiempo, los primos habían empezado a separarse en grupitos o parejas. Era algo natural, aunque también ciertas situaciones habían provocado que algunos se alejaran. Cosas de la adolescencia…

Victoire, la mayor estaba pegada (para desgracia de su padre) a Teddy Lupin, el guapo metamorfomago que era su novio. Ambos se encontraban en la sala de la Madriguera, sentados en un sillón. No muy lejos se encontraban Dominique y Molly, cuchicheando seguramente del novio de la primera y soltando risitas cuando decían algo gracioso.

En el jardín, debajo de un árbol, estaban Lily, Lucy y Hugo, acompañados de Helena Longbottom (hija de Neville Longbottom) y los gemelos Scammander, Lorcan y Lyssander. Cerca de ellos, estaban Rose y Albus, charlando tranquilamente.

En el cobertizo se encontraban Roxanne y Elizabeth Wood, hija de los famosos jugadores de Quidditch, Oliver y Katie Wood. Y no se encontraban ahí precisamente porque les interesaran los artículos _muggles_ que el señor Weasley coleccionaba. Estaban ahí, porque querían estar lo más alejadas de cuatro chicos en especial…

Encerrados en el cuarto que había pertenecido a los gemelos Weasley cuando vivían ahí, se encontraban esos cuatro chicos. James Potter II, Fred Weasley II, Louis Weasley y Frank Longbottom. O como todo Hogwarts los conocía: los Merodeadores 2.0. Los mejores amigos desde que empezaron a caminar, orgullosos Gryffindors, deseo de muchas chicas, dolor de cabeza de muchos adultos y fieles sucesores de los Merodeadores originales.

Y con diecisiete años, estaban por iniciar su último año en Hogwarts, y planeaban cerrarlo con broche de oro.

—El año pasado, Ravenclaw ganó la Copa de las Casas—dijo James Potter con una sorprendente seriedad, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado—. Este año, nosotros tenemos que ganarla.

James Sirius Potter era el hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Alto y con un cuerpo atlético, había heredado el cabello negro de su padre y los ojos castaños de su madre. Había heredado el carácter bromista, coqueto y poco serio de las personas de las que llevaba su nombre, James Potter y Sirius Black. Era la cabecilla de los Merodeadores, y todo un Gryffindor.

—Podríamos ganarla si tu y Fred no provocaran que nos bajaran tantos puntos—reprochó Louis Weasley de mal humor, mientras observaba el jardín.

Louis Weasley era el hijo de Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos muy azules y la piel libre de pecas; había heredado todos los genes Veela de su madre. Eso le ayudaba mucho con las chicas… e incluso con algunos chicos. A pesar de que podía ser encantador, también había heredado el genio de las Veela, por lo que a veces su carácter era algo complicado.

Fred Weasley soltó una carcajada ante el mal humor del rubio.

—Parece que nuestro _princeso_ se levantó con el pie izquierdo—dijo, mientras que se sentaba. Había estado acostado todo el rato.

Fred Weasley era hijo de George Weasley y Angelina Johnson. Tenía el cabello de un intenso pelirrojo, sus ojos eran azules, su piel clara estaba salpicada de pecas y era alto y delgado. Todo un Weasley. Hacía honor a su apellido, a su padre y a su gemelo, ya que tenía un sentido del humor bastante agudo. Era la mente maestra de las bromas que en tantos líos los metían.

—Concuerdo con Louis—intervino Frank Longbottom, antes de que el rubio le lanzara un hechizo a Fred—. Ustedes dos no ayudan en nada.

Frank Longbottom era hijo de Hannah Abbot y Neville Longbottom. Con el cabello castaño, los ojos marrones y la piel clara, se podría decir que era el que menos problemas causaba. Era tranquilo y sensato, lo que le había valido para que lo nombraran Prefecto y posteriormente, Premio Anual. Aunque claro, también tenía ese lado travieso que todos sus amigos tenían.

Ante el apoyo de Frank, Louis sonrió altaneramente. Fred bufó.

—Bueno yo creo que podemos continuar con las bromas—dijo James esbozando una sonrisa peligrosa—. Solo tenemos que evitar que nos descubran, ganar el Torneo de Quidditch, conseguir todos los puntos posibles y…—hizo una pausa teatral—. ¡Bam! La Copa es Nuestra.

Louis, Frank y Fred lo observaron con una ceja levantada. James se hubiera reído por que los tres se veían como tontos, pero no entendía la reacción de sus amigos. Con esos tres puntos que habían mencionado, la Copa seria suya y saldrían de Hogwarts con honores. Estaba dispuesto a pasar su último año en Hogwarts como un rey y ser recordado como un héroe.

—¿Enserio crees que eso va a funcionar?—dijo Louis con incredulidad—. Te recuerdo que no somos la única casa que quiere la copa.

—Es cierto—dijo Fred sorprendiendo a todos, por que usualmente siempre le llevaba la contraria a Louis—. Te apuesto que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pelearan por la copa.

Y en Olvides su Slytherin-DIJO Frank.

James enseguida frunció el ceño ante la mención de la casa de las Serpientes. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no le preocupaban mucho, la verdad. A pesar de que en Ravenclaw siempre conseguían puntos por cosas académicas y los miembros de Hufflepuff casi no se metían en problemas, a James eso no le preocupaba.

Slytherin sí. Y no porque les tuviera miedo (era un _orgulloso_ Gryffindor) sino porque sabía que ellos también querían la Copa, sobre todo cierta Slytherin en especial. Sin embargo, eso también le dio una motivación al joven. Después de todo, los leones siempre disfrutaban ganarles a las serpientes…

—¿Entonces _Jamie_?—preguntó Louis—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No me digas "Jamie", _Luigi_—dijo James. Al escuchar el apodo de Louis, Fred se carcajeo y las mejillas del rubio se tornaron rojas—. Y yo no voy a hacer nada.

Las carcajadas del pelirrojo de detuvieron abruptamente y Frank y Louis observaron al pelinegro sorprendidos. Una vez que obtuvo la atención que quería, James esbozó una sonrisa perversa que incluso asustó a Fred.

—Nosotros vamos a Ganar la Copa de las Casas y restregárselo en la cara a esas Serpientes—dijo James—. Y para conseguirlo, necesitamos idear un plan.

—Espera un segundo Potter—dijo Louis—. ¿No tienes un plan?

—No—dijo James con naturalidad—. Pero somos cuatro chicos y no cualquier clase chicos, somos los Merodeadores. Así que no necesitamos un gran plan para conseguir la Copa.

Frank suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que nada serviría para librarlo de cualquier idea loca que se les ocurriera a esos tres. Así que mejor, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo eso no terminara mal.

Cuando vio un brillo peligroso en los ojos de Fred, supo que tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que les guste esta historia. Se centrara en la tercera generación, específicamente en James Sirius y su generación. Sin embargo, también aparecerán otros personajes.

Ojala les guste, y comenten.


	2. Los Sueños de las Serpientes

**Capítulo 2**

**Los Sueños de las Serpientes**

Ekaterina y Nathaniel intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Elenore estaba muy pensativa y callada, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba planeando algo.

La Mansión Zabini se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Pansy y Blaise Zabini habían salido a una cena con los Nott a casa de los Malfoy. El mayor de los hijos, Alexander Zabini, había salido con sus amigos, Anthony Nott y Dominique Weasley, a un bar que acaban de inaugurar. La menor, Beatrice Zabini, estaba en casa de los Nott, con la hija menor de ellos. Solo ellos tres estaban en la mansión.

Elenore se encontraba cerca de la ventana, con la vista perdida en el jardín. Ekaterina y Nathaniel se encontraban sentados en el piso de la habitación de la chica, rodeados por un centenar de cojines y almohadas.

—¿Qué crees que esté pensando?—susurró Ekaterina, para que Elenore no la escuchara.

Ekaterina Kuznetsova (o Kate, como le decían sus amigos) era una joven alta y con un buen cuerpo. Poseía un cabello rubio platinado, unos ojos de un intenso verde y una piel muy pálida. Hija de una bruja inglesa y un padre ruso, había nacido en Inglaterra, y llamaba mucho la atención. A pesar de su carácter infantil y juguetón, era toda una serpiente; astuta y determinada.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—dijo Nathaniel, también con un susurro.

Nathaniel Nott era hijo de Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass (ahora Nott). Era alto y atlético, con el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y la piel clara se parecía mucho a su madre. Incluso había heredado parte del carácter de su madre: algo curioso, elegante y coqueto. Sin embargo, para ser Slytherin y Nott, era bastante accesible y sociable.

—No soy estúpida—dijo Elenore con voz cansada—. Los escuche perfectamente.

Elenore Zabini era la segunda hija del matrimonio Zabini. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos oscuros y la piel morena. Era de estatura media y delgada. Su personalidad era bastante complicada, porque había heredado la irritabilidad e impaciencia de su madre y la arrogancia y mente fría de su padre. A veces se mantenía impasible, a veces se dejaba dominar por sus emociones.

La morena se giró hacía sus amigos, con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa.

—Nuestro objetivo de este año es la Copa de las Casas—anunció.

—Elenore—dijo Ekaterina con el ceño fruncido—. Eso ya lo sabíamos, es nuestro objetivo de todos los años.

Elenore suspiró con exasperación, ya que no habían entendido su punto. Los años anteriores no se habían esforzado mucho para conseguir la Copa, había sido un evento más del año. Pero esta vez era diferente, ya que sería la última vez que podrían ganarla. Porque ya no iban a volver a Hogwarts. Y, ¿qué mejor manera de terminar su educación ahí que consiguiendo la Copa para la honorable casa de Slytherin?

—No entienden—dijo la chica meneando la cabeza—. Esta vez tenemos que ganarla. Es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y no pienso irme con las manos vacías.

—Te estás poniendo sentimental Elenore, me vas a hacer llorar—dijo Nathaniel mientras se levantaba y recibía una mirada furibunda de la joven—. Pero entiendo lo que dices; hay que cerrar nuestra educación en Hogwarts con broche de oro.

—Bueno, no entiendo porque tanto show—dijo Kate mientras se estiraba—. No necesitamos esforzarnos mucho. El Torneo de Quidditch es nuestro, somos buenos estudiantes… No veo complicaciones para ganar.

La rubia se dejó caer y bostezó. La verdad, ganar iba a ser relativamente fácil. Las demás casas no serían problema…

—¿Y qué hay de tus queridos Merodeadores?—inquirió Nathaniel con sorna.

Kate no fue la única en apretar los dientes al escuchar la palabra con "M". Elenore todavía recordaba el incidente del año pasado en el que ella y su amiga habían terminado en el Lago Negro, nadando con el Calamar Gigante.

—Agggh—dijo Kate con una mueca—. No me menciones a esos idiotas con cerebro de troll.

Elenore también tenía una mueca en la cara. Gryffindor sería una piedra, muy diminuta, en su zapato. Estaba segura de que esos leones querrían la Copa. Sobre todo los Merodeadores (que nombre más estúpido).

_Pero no estaría mal un poco de sana competencia _pensó la morena con rostro calculador. Además, se moría por ver los rostros de Gryffindor cuando Slytherin ganará la Copa…

—Este año obtendré mi venganza—musitó la rubia.

Nathaniel se rió, divertido ante la reacción de Kate. Y Elenore también sonrió, aunque de una manera más peligrosa.

—Oh Kate—dijo—. Desde luego que la tendremos. Cuando ganemos la Copa de las Casas, por fin conseguiremos nuestra venganza con esos cuatro gatitos que se creen leones.

—Suenas como una mafiosa—susurró Nathaniel.

—Me gusta como piensas Zabini—dijo Kate adoptando el tono de una mafiosa—. Sin embargo, me gustaría darles un mal trago lo más pronto posible.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigas alertaron a Nathaniel.

—Está bien—dijo el joven—. Creo que nuestro objetivo es la Copa y nada más la Copa.

—Arruinas la diversión—dijo Kate con un puchero, provocando que el rubio frunciera el ceño y Elenore se riera.

—Está bien Nate—dijo Elenore para tranquilizar al chico—. Centrémonos en la Copa de las Casas. Porque no planeo despedirme de Hogwarts con las manos vacías.

—Enserio Elenore—dijo Kate—. Estás muy sentimental.

—¡No es cierto!—exclamó la morena, harta de que le dijeran eso.

Nathaniel y Kate se rieron. Disfrutaban mucho molestando a Elenore, la cual fingía ser un tempano de hielo, pero en realidad tenía un corazón de pollo.

Y al mismo tiempo, Nathaniel suspiró aliviado. Al menos por el momento. Porque las conocía y sabía que cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza a esas chicas, no se lo sacaban hasta que lo conseguían. Y debía admitirlo, Elenore y Ekaterina no tenían mucho talento para realizar bromas, por lo que antes de que pudieran realizar su venganza, algún profesor las atraparía y les bajarían puntos.

Lo mejor era concentrarse en la Copa y nada más en la Copa.

Sin embargo, su desarrollado instinto masculino le decía que tal vez los problemas nada más estaban por empezar.

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de la historia. En este se muestran a nuestros otros protagonistas. ¿Qué tal les parecen estos Slytherins?

Quiero agradecerle a _**Lady Ale**_, por su review en el capítulo anterior. No te preocupes, pronto saldrá más sobre nuestros personajes. Así mismo, quiero darles las gracias a las cuatro personas que agregaron a favoritos la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
